


young gods

by Odestaholyship



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, a sort of bonnie and clyde vibe??, incantava - Freeform, skam italia - Freeform, skamit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odestaholyship/pseuds/Odestaholyship
Summary: eleonora and edoardo run away together, and through the course of the fic we get to see glimpses of their relationship from their heaven to their hell





	young gods

“Oh baby girl, don’t you know we’ll be legends?” Edoardo’s voice is hoarse as he inhales smoke, the budding burning head of the cigarette the only thing lighting up the darkness in his car. And though Eleonora can barely see him in the twilight, she know’s he’s looking at her. Somewhere in Colorado, parked in front of a quiet convenience store, she feels at ease.

_If there’s a light at the end, it’s just the sun in your eyes  
I know you wanna go to heaven, but you’re human tonight_

Months had passed by them in a whirl, leaving the two of them stranded in a wasteland of their own making: never spending more than a week in a city, their horizon always changing. The people around them a blur, time merely a meaningless concept. And Eleonora felt alive like this, with Edoardo by her side, never staying still long enough to truly feel like anywhere was their home. He was her home. It was the two of them against everyone.

_But do you feel like a young god?   
You know the two of us are just young gods_

After Edoardo left for college in the states, it felt like something was out of place for him. There was the new rhythm of the new country, the new glimmer of his new friends, the annoyance of the American girls that he kept turning down in the hopes that he’d meet her again. The only thing that seemed constant was Eleonora, though it was from the other side of a screen. Video calls never did her beauty justice, and it pained Edoardo.

When Eleonora finished school, there was a period of uncertainty that kept them apart. They had never really spoke what they would do after she’d graduate, and now it seemed far too late for it. And then Edoardo opened the door of his apartment in the middle of the night, and she was there. 

_And we’ll be running through the streets with the people underneath  
And they’re running, running running_

“You think we’ll ever go back?” Eleonora whispers as she sits on the windowsill of a motel somewhere in Arizona, eyeing the nighttime desert that surrounds them. Edoardo can’t stop looking at her as she sits at the open window, a cigarette in her hand. It’s a strange change in her, something she swore she’d never do.

Yet she bring the cigarette to her lips with such ease, dropping her head back as she blows out the smoke from the open window. She’s hauntingly beautiful, and for a moment Edoardo feels like she doesn’t belong there.

“To Italy?” Edoardo asks, and Eleonora hums in agreement. “Don’t know. It feels so distant now.”

_He says, “Ooh, baby girl, don’t get cut on my edges  
I’m the king of everything and oh, my tongue is a weapon.”_

Edoardo’s hand wraps around Eleonora’s wrist, yet the touch is not gentle. It’s a desperate grasp at her skin, attempting to make the girl stop in her tracks. She yanks herself free from Edoardo’s grip with a scream, her hands pushing the curly-haired boy away from her. Her steps echoed around the small parking lot of the nearly deserted gas station somewhere in New Mexico.

The anger in her is like something feral, a small storm clouding up her judgement as she eyes Edoardo in front of her, her mascara smudged with tears of anger that had slipped through her barriers. It was the two of them against everyone, and suddenly she felt lonely. 

_“There’s a light in the crack that’s separating your thighs  
And if you wanna go to heaven, you should fuck me tonight.”_

Edoardo’s grip of her thigh is nearly violent as Eleonora pulls the boy closer on the backseat of their car, her breaths irregular as he presses burning kisses down her neck, his hands moving on her skin in a pattern that feels unfamiliar, vigorous and still fuelled by the anger that he had been feeling for her just a few moments earlier. 

It was the two of them against everyone else, and though they melted into one in the backseat of that car, they both knew they were merely trying mend their hurt feelings with euphoria that they knew would only last for so long.

_And we’ll be running, running, running  
Again_

**Author's Note:**

> this was something i wrote very quickly, but it was fun!


End file.
